gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations
The (Spanish: Unión de Energía Solar y Naciones Libres; Portuguese: União de Energia Solar e Nações Livres), alternately known as the (Spanish: Unión Económico Mundial; Portuguese: União Econômico Mundial) or abbreviated as the (Spanish: Unión; Portuguese: União), is one of the three major world powers during 2307 AD in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is comprised of the nations and states of the North and South American continents, Australia, and Japan. It controls the Orbital Elevator located in South America. Background The World Economic Union is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of the Organization of American States, Australasia, and Japan. It controls the first-completed of the three orbital elevators, located in South America. Each member nation retains political autonomy and decisions in the Union are made by a parliament of representatives; however the United States is the Union's effective leader controlling the distribution of solar energy and the majority of the Union's military. Each member nation is allowed to maintain their own military force within their borders. Special Economic Jurisdiction - Japan The is the only member state of the Union within proximity of the Human Reform League. The designation Special Economic Jurisdiction (経済特区, Keizai Tokku?) differs in usage from the textually identical real-world term Special Economic Zone (Chinese: 经济特区), which is associated with regions in mainland China open to foreign investment, and has more in common with real world Special Administrative Regions such as Hong Kong. Republic of Taribia The is member state of the Union, occupying the combined geographic locale of the real-life South American nations of Guyana and Venezuela. In 2307, hoping to trigger Celestial Being's intervention in its favor as an instrument to an anti-American agenda, Taribia provoked the Union into an armed engagement by declaring secession in protest of the United States' monopolization of the energy supplied by its neighboring orbital elevator. They hoped that Celestial Being would attack the arriving Union forces. But Celestial Being determined this action to be an instigator of warfare, and consequently attacked Taribian troops instead of the incoming Union forces. The prime minister was obliged to retract the declaration and call upon the Union for military aid, resulting in improved US-Taribian relations. The nation is known to be rife with drug trafficking and the growth of narcotics. MSWAD Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development or MSWΛD is a branch of the Union Military dedicated to the research and development of mobile suit technology. Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad/Overflag The , aka the United States of America 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron given the official name Overflag because of it consisting only of Flags, is a special forces unit under the command of MSWΛD, assembled to investigate, capture, and/or formulate a countermeasure against the Gundams deployed by Celestial Being. Led by Captain Graham Aker and the Union Professor Leif Aifman, who serves as technical chief, its consists of fifteen Union Flags, all customized by Professor Aifmen along the specifications of Graham's personal unit and ace pilots from all over the North American continent. Mobile Suits of the World Economic Union *SVMS-01 Union Flag - The main Mobile Suit of the Union. It can be used as a mobile suit and as an aerial fighter. It's also the first mobile suit capable of transforming to both modes in mid-air (Graham Special/Graham Maneuver), though the method for it is considered impractical during operations. *VMS-15 Union Realdo - An older model mobile suit that makes up the majority of the Union's mobile suit force however by 2307 was quickly being replaced by the Flag. *MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank - A hover tank based of the Realdo's design. Serves alongside the Realdo as a heavy assault ground support unit. List of Citizens/Members *'Graham Aker' - A pilot belonging to the MS combat team. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a SVMS-01 Union Flag. *'Billy Katagiri' - Friend and colleague of Graham Aker, chief engineer for his Mobile suits. *'Ralph Eifman' - Professor for the MSWAD, creator of the Over Flag. *'Howard Mason'- An Over Flag pilot that served with Graham Aker. *'Daryl Dodge' - An Over Flag and GN-X pilot that served with Graham Aker. *'Joshua Edwards' - An ace Union pilot from Alaska that transferred into Overflags to participate in the Taklamakan Desert Operation. He thinks of himself as Graham's rival. *'Kinue Crossroad' - A reporter from JNN in Japan. *'Saji Crossroad' - Kinue's brother and an engineering student in Japan. *'Amy Zimbalist' - A former ace pilot of the Union. *'Randy' - An ace Union pilot from Georgia that transferred into Overflags to participate in the Taklamakan Desert Operation. *'Stuart' - An ace Union pilot from Illinois that transferred into Overflags to participate in the Taklamakan Desert Operation. Picture Gallery Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations.jpg